onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Juraquille Mihōku), connu sous le surnom d'"Oeil de Faucon" (鷹の目, Taka no Me) est le premier Capitaine Corsaire à apparaître. Il est également le détenteur du titre "Le plus grand bretteur du monde" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi). Il fût l'entraîneur de Zorro Roronoa durant l'ellipse des deux ans. Apparence Mihawk est un homme grand et maigre, avec une barbe courte et des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Son surnom provient de ses yeux étrangement colorés, qui ressemblent aux yeux d'un faucon. Mihawk porte des vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge, avec un crucifix comme pendentif, lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur espagnol. Il porte un chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec un grand panache et une longue cape noire ouverte. À son domicile dans le château de l'Île de Kuraigana, il arbore un pantalon différent et une chemise ouverte blanche. Quand il a rencontré Zoro à l'extérieur, il avait un manteau sombre drapé sur ses épaules. Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, lors de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, Mihawk n'avait pas sa barbe, et il ne portait pas son chapeau. Il avait déjà son pendentif, et arborait ce qui ressemblait à une veste à motifs de fleurs. Même si ce n'est pas vu directement, il ne semble pas être en possession de Yoru à ce moment. Il porte un Kogatana autour de son cou, apparaissant comme un petit pendentif doré contenant une lame à l'intérieur, dont il se sert pour battre les ennemis qui ne sont pas dignes de mourir par son épée, Kokuto Yoru. Cette grande épée, qu'il garde sur son dos à lorsqu'il n'est pas utilisé, a une lame courbe noire, et a également la forme d'un crucifix, avec une garde dorée ornée de perles rouges (qui sont de couleur bleue et verte dans l'anime), et une poignée enveloppée dans des bandages, avec une pointe arrondie au bout. Il est parfois comparé au véritable pirate Roberts Bartholomew Roberts, aussi connu sous le nom de Black Bart, qui est reconnu pour son long manteau rouge, son chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec une plume rouge et une croix en diamant attachée à une chaîne en or autour de son cou. Dans un SBS, Oda a dessiné les Corsaires enfants. Mihawk apparaît avec des vêtements usés et s'entraînant avec une sorte de katana. Galerie }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } Personnalité Oeil-de-Faucon est probablement l'un des personnages les plus sérieux dans One Piece, très peu pour ne pas dire rien ne semble le surprendre. Malgré son air généralement blasé, le seul désir qu'il exprima fortement fut celui de voir Roronoa Zorro le surpasser après avoir été témoin de la grande détermination dont celui-ci fit preuve. Mihawk démontre un grand sens de l'honneur. Relations Entourage Shanks Dans le passé, Mihawk parcouru toutes les mers pour combattre Shanks à plusieurs occasions. Il était dit que leurs combats résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de Grand Line. Cependant, Mihawk a renoncé a essayer de combattre un "manchot" tel que lui.One Piece Data Books - Shanks did not lose any power losing an arm. Mihawk et Shanks sont de bons amis et réussissent à bien s'entendre, malgré leurs personalités opposées. Mihawk respecte beaucoup Shanks et il s'est même présenté ses excuses à celui-ci, avant d'annoncer qu'il se battrait sans aucune retenue quand il affrontera Luffy, juste avant de lancer son assaut à pleine puissance contre celui-ci. Quand Shanks fit son apparition, Mihawk quitta le champ de bataille déclarant qu'il avait consenti de participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter Le Roux dépasse largement leur accord. Roronoa Zoro Mihawk à été pendant l'ellipse le sensei de Zoro. ll souhaite le voir s'améliorer pour à nouveau se mesurer à lui. Ennemis *Barbe Blanche et sa flotte. *Son principal rival était Shanks le Roux. Cependant, depuis que ce dernier a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. *Don Krieg Aptitudes et Compétences Armes *Kogatana, un petit poignard caché sous la croix qui lui sert de collier. *Kokuto Yoru (sabre noir considéré comme l'un des 12 plus puissants au monde), une lame noire géante en forme de crucifix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il juge son adversaire digne de lui. C'est l'un des 12 Saijo Ô Wazamono. }x }px } }x }px } Aptitudes et compétences thumb|Rayon destructeur envoyé par Mihawk avec son épée.Mihawk possède le titre de meilleur épéiste au monde. ll est capable de couper l'acier sans aucun problème il l'a démontrer en battant Daz Bones qui est pourtant l'utilisateur du Supa Supa no Mi. ll a réussi a découper la vague géante gelée par Aokiji. ll se pourrait que ses lames d'air soit moins efficaces que ses coups d'épées car avec une lame d'air il n'a pas pu couper Mr. 1 quand l'attaque avait pour cible Luffy. Nous ne savons pas s'il est capable de découper le diamant. Les seuls épeistes qui sembleraient pouvoir rivaliser avec lui étaient Shanks Le Roux ou Vista l'Epée Fleurie mais il souhaite laisser Roronoa Zorro s'améliorer pour devenir son nouveau rival. Cependant, depuis que Shanks a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. thumb|left|Mihawk retrouvant Luffy au milieu d'un champ de bataille grâce à sa vision perçante.Mihawk possède de plus des aptitudes lui ayant valu le surnom d'Oeil de Faucon: une vision très puissante et capable de trouver au milieu d'une bataille Monkey D. Luffy alors que ce dernier se déplaçait en Gear Second. Il a également été capable de ne pas perdre des yeux Luffy même en combattant un autre escrimeur, Vista. Histoire Confrontation sur le Baratie Nous voyons Mihawk arriver à la suite des pirates de Don Creek. Il les pourchassait car il a détruit la flotte de Don Creek en quasi-totalité pour s'amuser, dit-il. Alors que Luffy, son équipage et les cuistots venaient d'achever Don Creek et ses hommes Zorro, qui veut devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, voit arriver Oeil-de-Faucon (l'actuel meilleur sabreur de monde). Il le provoque alors en duel. Au début du combat, Mihawk utilisera son canif. Il aurait pu battre Zorro facilement avec, mais dans les techniques de Zorro quand il se battait, il ressentit le désir très fort de Zorro à vouloir surpasser Mihawk. Pour honorer cela, il finira le combat avec son grand sabre. En une attaque, il brisa 2 sabres de Zorro et le blessera. Alors que le combat tournait très mal pour Zorro, il arrêta de se battre, baisse sa garde et lança: "La plus grande honte pour un sabreur c'est d'avoir des blessures dans le dos"thumb|left. Alors Oeil de Faucon reconnût Zorro presque comme digne d'interêt, une force qui pourra sûrement un jour le dépasser, il est encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour mourir! Il frappa Zorro, tranche tout son torse de haut en bas, et de gauche à droite. Cette blessure laissera une énorme cicatrice, l'une des seules et la plus grande de Zorro. Il n'en mourra pas et jure de devenir assez fort pour battre Mihawk un jour. Depuis ce jour, Mihawk s'intéressera de près à l'avenir de Luffy et Zorro, qui l'ont impressionné. Il sera d'ailleurs présent lors de la réunion pour débattre de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et pour nommer un nouveau Capitaine Corsaire pour remplacer Crocodile. Shanks et Mihawk La relation entre Shanks et Mihawk est très spéciale. Avant que Shanks ne perde son bras, c'etait le plus grand rival de Mihawk au combat à l'épée. Shanks était donc le meilleur sabreur pirate et le deuxième meilleur sabreur du monde. Mais il y a dix ans, Shanks sacrifia son bras gauche pour sauver Luffy d'un monstre marin. A partir de là, Mihawk refusa de se battre à nouveau contre Shanks, jugeant le combat inégal. Ils sont alors devenu amis, ou du moins sont loin d'être ennemis, bien qu'ils appartiennent à deux camps différents. Ce sera lui qui informera Shanks de la première mise à prix de Luffy. Guerre de Barbe Blanche thumb|250px Lors de la bataille au QG de la Marine, et à la grande surprise de tous, Mihawk fût le premier Corsaire à attaquer. Il lança une énorme attaque contre Barbe Blanche pour évaluer l'écart qui se trouve entre sa puissance et celle de Barbe Blance. Cette attaque fût contrée par Diamond Joz, commandant de la troisième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Après avoir battu de nombreux pirates de Barbe Blanche, Mihawk commença à pourchasser Luffy. S'ensuivit une course poursuite où Luffy essaie au mieux possible d'esquiver les attaques dévastatrices de Mihawk. On observera d'ailleurs la puissance de Mihawk qui, en voulant attaquer Luffy, tranchera le mur de glace créé par Aokiji alors que son épée avait fendu l'air. Luffy optiendra l'aide de Vista, commandant de la cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche et meilleur escrimeur de son équipage. thumb|left|250px|Mihawk Vs Vista.Les deux épéistes vont alors échanger quelques coups au minimum de leur puissance, Vista ne cherchant qu'à contenir Mihawk. Celui-ci proposera de remettre l'affrontement à plus tard, dans un lieu où les deux pourraient se battre au maximum de leur puissance. On ne reverra Mihawk que bien plus tard quand les pirates ont atteint la place de Marine[[Fichier:Sans-titre_(8).png|thumb|300px|Crocodile déviant le coup d'épée de Mihawkford]]. Il va retrouver Luffy et recommencer à l'attaquer. Mais cette fois ci, ce sera Mr 1 et Crocodile qui viendront le sauver. Lorsque Shanks débarque à Marineford, Mihawk quitta le champ de bataille déclarant qu'il avait consenti de participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter Le Roux dépasse largement leur accord. Arc Après-Guerre Pendant que Mihawk se battait à Marineford, Zorro, qui avait atterri là grâce au pouvoir de Kuma, combattit tous les singes guerriers de l'île de Mihawk. Quand Mihawk rentra enfin, Zorro lui demanda de l'entraîner, ce qu'il refusa d'abord en lui répondant qu'il l'avait surestimé, qu'il ne pensait pas que Zorro s'abaisserait à revenir supplier son adversaire de l'aider après avoir subit une flagrante défaite. Zorro lui rétorqua qu'il avait déjà vaincu les singes guerriers en question et qu'il ne restait plus que la tête de Mihawk à vaincre sur cet île, mais qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il lui serait possible de le vaincre tel qu'il est à cet instant. Mihawk comprends alors que Zorro n'agit pas ainsi pour son propre bénéfice, et, qu'au contraire, il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important que sa propre vie. Impressionné par la résolution de celui-ci, qui, pour son capitaine, serait prêt à subir la disgrace, malgré son grand sens de l'honneur, Mihawk lui annonce que son entraînement débutera lorsqu'il sera guéri. Batailles Principales * Mihawk VS Shanks (il y a plus de 10 ans) * Mihawk VS la flotte de Don Creek = Victoire facile * Mihawk VS Zorro Roronoa= Victoire facile * Mihawk VS Luffy = N'a pas réussi à le vaincre comme il le voulait (interruptions de Baggy) * Mihawk VS Jinbei = Victoire * Mihawk VS Vista = Combat non terminé, interrompu d'un commun accord. * Mihawk VS Daz Bones = Victoire facile * Mihawk VS Crocodile = Combat non terminé Marchandise Il apparaît dans différentes séries de figurines comme "Figuarts Zero", "Super Effects Shichibukai Warlords", "Attack Motions", "Portrait of Pirates", }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } Traduction et enjeux doublages Différences Manga/Anime Les joyaux incrustés sur Kokuto Yoru ont une couleur différente dans l'anime. Futilités *Mihawk est né le même jour que Franky et Shanks, le 9 Mars. *Dans son nom de famille on trouve le mot Hawk, qui en anglais signifie Faucon. *Sa boisson favorite semble être le vin. On peut le voir lorsqu'il en boit avec à coté de lui un verre et une bouteille à Mariejois et dans son château. *Le seul duel qu'on ait vu entre lui et Shanks est un duel présent dans le jeu vidéo One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2, qui les présente en tant que boss. *Son nom "Dracule" est in spiré du célèbre vampire "Dracula". '''Mihawk '''a sans doute été appelé comme cela à cause de son style glauque et du fait qu'il vit dans sa chateau, sur une île inquiétante. Articles Relatifs * 7 Capitaines Corsaires * Shanks * Zorro Roronoa * Quatre Empereurs * Perona * Île de Kuraigana Références Liens Externes Navigation du Site en:Dracule Mihawkes:Dracule Mihawkde:Dracule Mihawkit:Dracule Mihawkca:Dracule Mihawk Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Escrimeurs Catégorie:Capitaines Corsaires Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Baratie Catégorie:Antagonistes